


Come Over, Please?

by AspiringArtist



Category: McDonaldland
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, McDonald's, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringArtist/pseuds/AspiringArtist
Summary: When Ronald Mcdonald is horny, King is usually the one he calls on to help. Little does he know Ronald has ulterior motives.
Relationships: Burger King Restaurant/McDonalds Restaurant (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Come Over, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> God fucking help me, I've made a cursed fic.

It was busy at Burger King that day. King leaned against the counter of his restaurant. "Good god, these idiots are so incompetent... Lord, just let me make it through today." "Excuse me, Mr. King?" His underling's voice suddenly behind him scared him a little, and he turned swiftly to face his personal assistant. "Jesus fuck, B, warn someone before you start talking! You're so short I barely saw you!" B deadpanned at that. Goddamn did he hate his boss. Especially when he had to deal with his personal shit. "Your booty call wants you at his store pronto. He says it's an emergency." King's cheeks turned pink at that. "Shit, this had better be good."

-

Ronald sat across the street in his own restaurant, watching the Burger King a mere hundred feet away. "What's taking him so long? I can hardly wait, dammit!" Just as the clown said that, his backdoor burst open. There King stood, in civilian clothes so no one would recognize him. "Alright, Mac, I'm here. What the fuck do you want?" "Ooh, you're so feisty today! Come, lets go in my office. We can talk there." He set his hand dangerously low on the small of King's back, smirking at the other man as he watched his cheeks turn pale to red. "Y-Yeah, whatever, just shut up and let's go."

-

"Oh, King, you're so hard. I've barely even touched you! Don't tell me you were anticipating this...?" King bit back a mewl as Ronald kissed and sucked on his neck. His kisses trailed all the way down from his jawline to his shoulder, and from there is where the clown stripped his partner down to the boxers. "Sh-Shut up, don't go assuming thin- A-Ah, shit!" Ronald found the buttplug in King's asshole. And he was tugging on it. King's hole was sensitive from all the stimulation, so he couldn't help but moan. 

"How's it feel to be my bitch, King? Come on, use your words~" He slowly pulled the toy out and relished in his competitor's whines. "I-It feels... It feels good..." "Louder!" A gloved hand crashed down on King's plump ass and he threw his head back in pleasure. "I-It feels good, Mac! Really good!" "Now thats what I like to hear!"

King slowly reached a hand down to tug at his own erection, but Ronald thwatted it away. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" King gulped at the seriousness in his voice, submitting fully to his rival. "N-No... I'm sorry..." "It's okay, baby boy. It's perfectly fiiiiine..." King gasped as he felt a finger enter him. When did Ronald get lube? "M-More, Mac, give me more..." At that, another finger entered him accompanied with a chuckle. "So impatient." 

Pretty soon, King was full with four of Ronald's fingers, letting out small moans. That's when Ronald decided he was ready. After pulling his fingers out he lined his length up to King's hole. "Be a dear and take this Big Mac, hm? Yeah, thats it, take it bitch," He slowly began pushing in, leaving his partner a gasping mess. He couldn't wait once he finally bottomed out inside King, and began pumping into him at a dangerous pace. "O-Oh, fuck, Ronald! A-Ah, slow down!" The brunette could barely get that out as Ronald took a strong grip on his throat. He pulled his rival into an almost complete arch by his neck, licking the shell of his ear. "Oh? And why should I!? You seem to be enjoying it, with how hard your cock suddenly got!" 

King whined at the fact he was right. The head had flushed a raging pink and it bounced against his bare stomach everytime they moved. 

-

"Sheila, get the fucking quarter pounder out already!!!" Ms. Cindy, the manager, was such a bitch sometimes.

"I'm fucking trying Cindy! Dont you think-" "Ohhh, Ron, right there~!" The whole store went silent.

"...Was that-"

"Yeah, fucking take it! You gonna take my cum, bitch? Gonna take my sweet, sweet seed~?"

Everyone in the store promptly lost their shit.

-

King let out one last moan before he came all over Ronald's desk. The clown wasnt too far behind, rutting weakly into the king to draw out his orgasm.

After he pulled out, Ronald collapsed in his chair. He pulled King down with him, snuggling his face into his neck.

"C-Come on, Ron, you know I don-"

"I need to talk to you about something."

Well that shut him up quick.

"King, I... I've been thinking... I think.."

"Don't you dare fucking say it." King began pushing away from the clown.

"I know you feel it too! Stop lying to yourself and just fucking tell me already!"

"No! I'm not fucking in love with you! I'm a grown ass man with a business and so are you! We don't have time for petty shit like love!"

"Yes, we, do!" Ronald stared him straight in the eye.

"No, we, don't!" King pushed himself up and rushed to gather his clothes, but when Ronald grabbed his wrist, he couldn't help but look at him.

"Why do you always do this? Come on, you know we both love each other... don't you wanna make it official?"

King thought long and hard in that moment. God, did he love Ronald! That stupid smug smirk of his he always wore pissed him off, but he also noticed the beauty behind it all. He saw the eyes he gave him everytime they had a quick fuck. They spilled nothing but love. As much as he wanted to indulge, he.. couldn't. His fear would not allow him to.

"No, Ronald. No I don't." His voice wavered as he shook loose of Ronald's grasp. "Grab me, Ronald," He screamed in the back of his mind. "Make me yours!" He put his shirt back on. "Get over here and take what's yours!" Then his pants. "Please.." And his shoes. "Don't let me leave." And he walked out the door. Ronald was too much of a sweetheart to stop him. If that's what he wanted... then fine. He won't force him. He hopes to whatever god is out there that King comes back and changes his mind. 

But he never did.


End file.
